Hufflebloods
Hufflebloods is an angled bar spinner entered into Middleweight Massacre by Hoppin Design Hufflebloods is an angled bar spinner powered by a perm 132. The bar itself is compromised of a 50x200 bar and 2 large typoon teeth. It's drive is two TWM3R drives. The bot is powered by two intercooled batteries. The bot also has a polycarbonate top plate. Orc's Wars 2 Hufflebloods entered Middleweight Massacre side event as reigning champion due to Hoppin's previous entrant, Snake Eyes. In it's first rumble it drew; Splish, Dwarf Star 2 and Stegotron. The battle started off questionable for Hufflebloods, being rushed down by Dwarf Star 2, being flipped multiple times. Dwarf Star 2 went to push Hufflebloods into the pit, but Hufflebloods bounced off and Dwarf Star 2 fell in. Following this, Hufflebloods span up as it slowly creeped towards Splish and Stegotron, ripping into the back of Splish and Stegotron. Hufflebloods was able to remove a wheel from Splish and K.O it. With Stegotron left, the two began to brawl, Hufflebloods was able to knock off the front panel and K.O Stegotron. Hufflebloods advanced to the Middleweight Massacre finals. In the finals Hufflebloods was against; Nanuq, Needle and Tiger Beat. Like before, the match started questionably for Hufflebloods, being flipped by Nanuq continuously but, due to being consistently spinning, was able to K.O Nanuq. Not longer after, Hufflebloods span up, it slammed into the back of Tiger Beat dealing major chassis damage. It then remove an angle piece of Needle, after which it K.O'd Tiger Beat from behind. With only Needle left, Hufflebloods kept attacking Needle, but was deflected by the wedge of Needle. Once the wedge had been torn away, Hufflebloods K.O'd Needle, securing the title. In the finale, Hufflebloods made two appearances. The first was against Nanuq. Like before, Nanuq spent the early part of the match flipping Hufflebloods multiple times, but Hufflebloods was able to K.O Nanuq depsite being flipped a lot. Next, there was Weightclass War. In which Hufflebloods fought Sinking Feeling, Ursula and Time Theft. All bots started by spinning up. Time Theft charged for Hufflebloods and was able to bully it around the arena, sending Hufflebloods in a spin. Hufflebloods then lost a tooth on one of the slams. With Sinking Feeling K.O'd and Time Theft falling into the pit after charging at Ursula. Both bots remaining weren't moving due to them both missing a tooth. The judges stepped in and awarded the win to Ursula. Orc's Wars Overclocked Once again, Hufflebloods returned for Middleweight Massacre, unchanged. In it's first match, it drew; Shard, Nanuq and Silver Lining. Hufflebloods started by safely spinning up to speed, as the rest of the competitors fought each other. Nanuq, then turned to face Hufflebloods but was flipped by the spinner, self righting, Nanuq continued to flip Hufflebloods, but was eventually worn down and K.O'd. Shard had pinned Silver Lining in the corner and with two bots eliminated. Hufflebloods and Shard advanced. In the finals Hufflebloods span up as usual, swatting the wheels of Small, then colliding with Shard. Small rolled into Hufflebloods again, this time losing a wheel and flying out of the arena. With just Shard and Hufflebloods left, as Hypnos had been pinned by Shard, Shard drove at Hufflebloods knocking it around and bullying it. Shard pushed Hufflebloods around the arena before eventually pushing it into the pit. Hufflebloods finished Runner-up. Results Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 Trivia * Hufflebloods is named "Hufflebloods" due to a meme within his friend group about Harry Potter gangs. Hufflebloods and Crippindors. Category:Middleweight robots Category:Robots armed with bar spinners Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Competitors Category:Robots armed with spinning weapon Category:Robots armed with Horizontal Spinners Category:Orc's Wars Champions